A Tearful Promise
by pikurosonai00
Summary: Normally when people cry their eyes get puffy and red and their faces get all splotchy. Their noses run and they just look…gross. But Otto was different. He didn't have any of those qualities. He looked hurt and scared but his cheeks didn't swell up. They just turned red as if he was blushing. But he wasn't blushing. Obviously he was crying. - Gibson and Otto Oneshot


A Tearful Promise

Gibson took a step outside of the Super Robot. It was cold. Good thing he had his blue striped scarf on. He didn't want to be out here. Nobody did. But he needed to find these herbs. The war was causing too many injuries. So many people got hurt and now they didn't have enough people fighting Skeleton King's army. It shouldn't take too long, but it was late at night, and there could be anything lurking out in Shuggazoom during this horrible everlasting fight. It was an emergency though. If he didn't hurry, people could die.

Shivering as he took his next few steps forward, he looked up at the sky. There was Ranger 7, but no stars. The moon above was the only thing lighting his path. The blue simian shook his head. This was no time to dawdle, there were people in danger.

But just as he was about to step into the woodsy area, filled with exotic plants and possibly the herbs he needed, he was stopped again.

"GIBSON!"

He turned around to see one of his teammates running over. It was so dark out, the only clue he had to figure out who was running to him was the deep voice. It seemed distressed.

"Otto? What's wrong? ACK!" He was nearly slammed into as Otto didn't bother to slow down before stopping and pulling Gibson into a tight hug.

"Please don't leave!" Otto's words were muffled from having his face buried in Gibson's shoulder and scarf.

"Otto, I don't want to do this either but I have to. Almost all of our allies have been injured. I need to get these plants."

"But it's dangerous out there! Skeleton King's goons are all over the place!" The green monkey stepped back, keeping his hands on Gibson's shoulders.

"I can handle it Otto. We've spent enough time in this war to know all of their tricks."

"But what if there's too many?! Or what if they hurt you and you won't be able to make it back?! What if they kill you?!"

"That won't happen."

"Do you have to go alone? I can come with you and help!"

"No, you have to stay here and repair the robot and any broken weapons. Everyone has a job to do right now. That's why I have to go alone."

"But it's too dangerous! It's dark out and you'll be all by yourself! You can't go!" He pulled Gibson into a tight hug again. "I won't let you! I can't!"

"Otto…I…" Gibson stopped for a moment. He felt something wet on his chest. Then he heard some muffled sobs. He returned the hug and sighed. During the war, so many people had been close to dying, but they hadn't lost anyone…yet. But to go through that pain again…the pain they all felt inside when Antauri died so long ago…Otto was scared. Everyone was scared. Nobody wanted to go through that. Not again. They got lucky when Antauri was resurrected. But this time if they lose somebody, they may never come back.

"I just…" Otto looked Gibson in the eyes. "I just don't want to lose you."

Gibson looked at Otto and noticed something. Normally when people cry their eyes get puffy and red and their faces get all splotchy. Their noses run and they just look…gross. But Otto was different. He didn't have any of those qualities. He looked hurt and scared but his cheeks didn't swell up. They just turned red as if he was blushing. But he wasn't blushing. Obviously by the tears streaming down his face and his change in breathing he was crying. The blue simian pulled Otto into a hug again and rubbed his back in a calming motion.

"It's alright Otto. I'll be fine." Gibson said.

"Promise?" The green simian hiccupped. Gibson took a hand and wiped the tears off of Otto's cheeks.

"I promise. Now get back inside. It's cold out and I don't want you getting sick."

Otto nodded and hugged Gibson one last time. Then he went back in the robot.

The blue simian turned back around to leave, thinking about what just happened. Otto was absolutely right, it was dangerous. Chiro almost didn't allow Gibson to leave, but it was too much of a risk to try and heal these people without these medicines. Now he had to burdens on his head: the lives of these people and a promise to Otto. He looked back at the robot. He looked back at safety and warmth. He felt his eyes well up but he shook his head. Now wasn't the time for that.

He ran off into the forest to find the plants he needed.

* * *

**Just a oneshot idea I wrote. I drew the cover image too. Thank you for reading this! Review please! (Should I make a part 2 to this?)**


End file.
